Camp Tales 1-1: The Camp Out
by soulripper13
Summary: This is the debut story in my Camp Tales Saga: The Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts are going on a week long camping trip in the woods in groups, Patsy Smiles decides this might the perfect opportunity to tell Lazlo how she feels about him, will it go off as she planned. Requested by my friend Thomas
1. Neckerchief

The sun was setting in Prickly Pines, shining off Leaky Lake which seperated the two camps right across from eachother. The Bean Scouts of Camp Kidney were getting ready for bed as across the water at Acorn Flats The Squirrel Scouts were also going about their nightly Routines as Patsy Smiles was in the laundry room pulling her laundry out of the dryer, she was wearing a light pink nightgown as she folded her scout uniform putting it in her basket as she realized a piece of clothing in the bottom of her basket, Still dirty it was a red neckerchief. Patsy relized it wasn't hers as she read the name on it

"Lazlo" it read in marker as Patsy remembered she picked it up while outside. The young Mongoose held it up to her nose sniffing it as she shuddered in an orgasmic state

"Lazlo" Patsy said softly holding the cloth close to her breast right above her heart. Patsy always had feelings for the young monkey, everytime she saw him her heart melted like a piece of butter as the girl conflicted with herself deciding to return it or not. On one hand it WAS Lazlo's and it didn't belong to her but on the other he probaly had another and Would'nt miss it. Patsy conflicted before setting it in her basket under some clothes

"I'll Return it...eventully" Patsy decided as she walked back to her cabin. Nina was sitting on her bed reading a comic book

"Hey Nina, Where's Gretchen?" Patsy asked setting her bin of clothes on her bed

"She's in the shower" Nina replied eyes glued to the comic as Pasty quietly unzipped her pillow and reached into her basket removing Lazlo's neckerchief as she slid it in her pillow zipping it up hiding it as she laid on her matress.

"So how was your day?" Patsy asked as Nina turned the page

"Pretty good and you?" Nina asked in return" as Patsy shrugged

"It was Okay" the Mongoose replied streching,

"Did you hear about the camp out?" Nina asked as Patsy shrugged

"First I've heard of it" Patsy replied

"We're going on a week long camping trip in the woods, You're the Cabin leader Patsy...How did you not know" Nina informed her

"Slipped my Mind, Camping sounds fun" Patsy said smiling

"The only downside is we're going in teams of two cabins, us and...the Bean scouts" Nina said in a joykilled tone

"What... wait which cabin?" Patsy asked interested"

"Does it really matter?" Nina asked

"Yes" Patsy quickly responded as Nina looked at her

"Okay Patsy, no need to get your panties in a wad" Nina replied pulled out a folded sheets of paper strightening it out

"Let see, we are paired with...Jelly Bean" Nina replied as Patsy smiled

"YES!" She thought to herself, she could finally have a chance to be alone with Lazlo; This was the perfect chance to tell him how she felt as Gretchen walked into the room wearing her dark yellow nightgown with a towel wrapped around her head mumbling

"Gretchen, What's eating up you?" Patsy asked

"I Think you know what, camping out with those Beans" Gretchen said

"Let's just make the best of it" Patsy said going under her covers turning her lamp off


	2. Morning Shower

Patsy woke up the next morning in her big plump bed as she removed her sheets stretching. it was 5:00 in the morning as Nina and Gretchen were still sleep as Patsy picked up her clothes. She unzipped the pillow softly being careful not to wake up Nina, Gretchen was a heavy sleeper; It would take the alarm to wake her up. Patsy clinged to the neckerchief deciding she would give it back when the time was right as she put her shoes on and left the cabin heading to the showers.

The Showers at Acorn Flats were much better then the ones at Camp Kidney, the room was coated in ceramic tile and had lockers for all the campers. Patsy realized she must've been the only camper up as she pulled her nightgown overhead sitting it near her clothes as she proceeded to pop her sneakers off and pull pink socks off, wiggling her toes on the tiles as she was standing. The young Mongoose unhooked her pink training bra as it found it's way to the pile. Lastly she pulled down her panties which were pink cotton and hole in the back for her tail as they fell around her ankle.

Patsy reached for the gold and poreclian handle turning it gently as the water spewed out. Patsy then put her hand under the water waiting for it to warm up as she stepped under the water running her fingers thru her pink hair which suffered a case of bedhead she hummed a faint melody reaching for a bottle of high quality shampoo as she squirted a glob on her palm rubbing it thru her hair as her eyes dotted the the neckerchief as she dazed

"Lazlo, If only you knew my feelings for you" Patsy said as she lowered her arms causing the smampoo the pour from the bottle onto the floor. Patsy didn't even notice, her head was in the clouds as she felt the gel under her toes as she looked down shocked.

"Oh no" Patsy said hoping to scoop the gel in the bottle, But It was too late the bubbles went down the drain as Patsy just screwed the cap on placing the bottle back

"Patsy was shocked, Not about the shampoo but this daze she found herself in as she turned off the water and walked towards her clothes getting dressed in her standard Squirrel Scout garb as she brushed her hair leaving the showers. The sun was coming up as Patsy admired the beautiful sight taking a deep breath

"The Beauty of Nature" Patsy smiled laying on her back on the neatly kept grass watching the sunrise as she picked a flower admiring it as she closed her eyes enjoying the nice breeze. It was a beautiful day and Patsy felt in a state of bliss.

At Camp Kidney the Speakers buzzed as Slinkman's Voice

"Attenion Campers, 7:30 wake up call" the anocement said as Lazlo awoke from his small matress

"Goooood Morning" Lazlo said happily

"Morning" Clam repeated Lazlo's last word springing up as Raj yawned

"What a delightful snooze he responded as the three bean got of of their beds wearing their boxers as they put on their Bean Scout uniforms

"Last One to the the Mess hall is a Rotten Banana" Lazlo said putting his cap on

"Pancake Tuesday" Clam replied

"Hey Lazlo where is your Neckerchief?" Raj asked as Lazlo fumbled

"I Must've missplaced it" Lazlo concluded as Raj dashed while Clam was alreay out of the cabin

"Guys" Lazlo said jokingly running out of the Cabin


	3. The Perfect Spot

The Jellies went to the Mess hall Getting their trays of Pancakes as they sat down. Lazlo pour the syrup on his panckes as he saw Clam with his hand out

"Syrup" the Rhino said asking for the jar of syrup as Lazlo handed it to Clamonly for him to hold it up to his mouth chugging from the contianer, Setting the empty glass container on the wooden table as Edward walked up to the table with the Dung Brothers

"Hi Edward" Lazlo said running his knife thru the breakfast

"Hey Guys, Did you know about the Camp Out" Edward grinned

"Yeah with the Squirrel Scouts, why?" Lazlo asked confused

"What, first I've heard of it?" Raj said confused

"I got a notice from Slinkman, I am Cabin Leader after all" Lazlo said saluting as he held the title with pride

"Well, Guess who YOU guys are paired with" Edward said rubbing his hands together savoring every moment

"Who?" Raj asked taking a sip of juice

"Bean-Scout-Hating-Gretchen and Punch-You-Out-Cold-Patsy" Edward said as Raj spit out his juice

"I got ten bucks, you get a broken bone Lazlo" Edward said

"I'll take those odds" Chip added as the campers of Pinto left as Raj put his head down

"Oh a week alone with Gretchen and Patsy" Raj shuddered

"It can't be that bad" Lazlo said trying to think on the positive side

"Most times we get involved with the Squirrel Scout, It ends badly" Raj stated

"You're over reacting" Lazlo replied finishing his meal as he stood up walking to the trash can throwing his trash away

"I'm Gonna go for a walk" Lazlo said leaving the Mess Hall as he walked around the lake running his fingers thru the bush walking to a big tree around the lake where he often enjoyed climbing as he put his hands on the branch climbing up to the tree as he enjoyed the view of the lake. The sun rays were basking of the water as Lazlo just sat admiring the scenery

"Hi Lazlo" The Monkey heard as he looked down Seeing Patsy as she grabbed the tree flinging herself up on the branch as Lazlo clapped

"Impressive" Lazlo said as Patsy blushed as her feet swayed

"What are you doing here?" Patsy asked confused

"I Always come here, it's my secret spot;The view of the lake is Perfect" Lazlo replied

"It IS" Patsy said admiring the sight as Patsy was thinking to herself

" _Come on Patsy, This is the perfect oppurtunity, Tell Lazlo how you feel_ " Pastsy thought in her head as she gulped

"Patsy, are you okay?" Lazlo asked

"Lazlo, There's something I need to tell you" Patsy said as he shrugged

"Lazlo, I..I...I...Like-" Patsy stuttered

"Oh Look theres Raj and Clam" Lazlo said as Patsy grinned

"I Like This Tree, I'm taking it" Patsy said pushing Lazlo off as he landed in the dirt

"Patsy's a jerk" Clam replied

"Lazlo, there's a camp meeting" Raj said

"Yeah sure, let's go" Lazlo said as The three boys left. Patsy scraped the bark with her finger furiously as he jumped down tearing the bark

"It was a PERFECT Oppertunity Patsy, You Just had to say THREE SMALL WORDS" Patsy yelled at herself


	4. Into Groups

Lazlo walked back to camp with Raj and Clam as they sat down at the Tables with all the campers talking as Scoutmaster Lumpus put his hands up

"Okay Camper's settle down" Lumpus said

"As many of you know, the week long camp out is this week" Lumpus said as Edward raised his hand

"Yes Edward, you have a question" Lumpus said

"Yeah I have a question, Why do we have to have go camping with Squirrels?" Edward asked

"It'll be good for you" Lumpus said with his hands together

"Okay, now that that is settled, During the week the camps will be off limits, this is also a test of endurance, Once you leave the camp, You won't be allowed in until next Tuesday, So pack carefully, Now go out there and have a good time" Lumpus said faking a cheerful attitude as he walked into his cabin looking out the window closing the curtain as he sat in his recliner

"Ah a week with no Bean scout, just me, this chair and you... television" Lumpus sais pressing a button on the remote

"Sir do you really think It's a good to send the kids into the woods by themselves" Slinkman said

"What's the worst that can happen" Lumpus said laughing to a joke he heard on the TV

"How did you get Acorn Flats to agree to this?" Slinkman asked confused

"I Told Miss Doe It would be _fun for the kids_ and a _wonderful bonding exercise_ " Lumpus replied.

"The Beans were packing their bags and getting into groups. The Jelly trio left their cabin as Lazlo was wearing a backpack full of supplies, Raj was Carrying a gym bag of Supplies and Clam was holding only a toaster

"Clam are you really just bringing your toaster?" Raj asked

"Yes" Clam replied

"But there's no electricity in the woods" Raj said confused

"MY toaster" Clam replied in defense

"Well Raj, do you really need five bags of marshmallows?" Lazlo asked as Raj zipped his bag shut quietly

"Let's just meet up with The Squirrel Scouts" Raj said as the Beans walked around the lake to an area between the two campsite where the Squirrel Scouts were walking in their direction

"Hi" Lazlo said breaking the quiet as Patsy just stared at him heartfelt. She remembered all the other campers were there so she disguised her gaze as an ice cold glare

"Lazlo" she replied playing a sense of coldness, pretending she was somewhat annoyed

"Patsy, I understand you and your friends don't like us, the feeling is mutual" Raj said as Patsy formed a Fist

"See this" Patsy Responded

"Not the face" Raj recoiled

"Let's just get this over with" Gretchen said not happy in the slightest

"Hi Nina" Clam said oblivious to the conversation petting his toaster

"Good to see you Clam" Nina replied happily, it was known that Nina and Clam had a brother/sister relationship

"Let's just split into groups" Patsy said

"Okay Patsy" The other Squirrels agreed. Patsy often acted as the Leader of the Girls as the groups all separated leaving only Lazlo, Clam, Raj, Patsy, Gretchen and Nina.

The six kids started walking thru the woods to begin their journey.


	5. A Campsite Divided

The Six kids spent a good couple hours hiking as the reached a flat area with a river running thru it as they stopped

"This looks like a good place the set up" Lazlo said

"The view is nice" Nina said setting her backpack down pulling out a water bottle taking a sip

"Let's set up our tent" Patsy say to her cabin mates as Gretchen set the bag she was carrying on the ground as Patsy pulled a remote from her pocket pushing a button as the tent set itself up

"Hey Monkey Boy, where's your tent?" Gretchen asked Lazlo as he turned to Raj

"I Thought You were bring it Raj" Lazlo said to the elephant

"I Thought Clam was bringing it" Raj replied as the turned to Claw who was chewing on a rock as he looked towards the forest

"Tree" The simple minded rhino said

"We forgot the Tent didn't we" Raj said as Lazlo palmed himself as Gretchen laughed

"You Dumb beans forgot you tent" Gretchen laughed as Nina couldn't help but giggle

"Yeah, Seems so" Lazlo said

"Well you're NOT using ours" Patsy said as Gretchen drew a line in the dirt with a branch

"You Beans stay on that side of the line, We Stay on ours" Gretchen said fiercely

"Can we at least have some peanut butter sandwhiches?" Raj asked

"NO!" Gretchen replied as the sounds of hardward tools were hard, all sorts of sounds ranging from a sawing, hammering as the five campers turned to Clam who was standing infront of a pile of sawdust where a big tree used to be. Clam took a deep breath and blew the dest away revealing a wooden cottage as the five just stood jaws dropped

"Shelter" Clam replied as Raj and Lazlo cheered rushing into the cottage

"How did you build all this so fast" Lazlo asked

"Woodshop" Clam replied pointing to a capertary badge on his uniform. The cottage had a fire pit on the middle and windows in the side to vent out smoke and three beds made from hammocks

"Let's roast some marshmallows and hotdogs" Raj said as clam smashed two rocks togther causing a spark for the fire place.

"I Can't believe it, how... It defies all logic" Nina said confused at the Cottage

"Let's just get some grub" Gretchen said irritated truding acoss the ground stepping on the line

"OUR SIDE!" Clam responded in defense turning to Gretchen

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Gretchen burst out

"He has a point you said to stay on our sides" Raj added

"What about us, Don't we get to eat" Patsy replied

"You have Peanut butter sandwhiches" Raj replied as Lazlo walked up carrying a plate of Smores

"What's the trouble Raj?" Lazlo asked

"The Girls want to come over to our side after they just told us to stay on our side" Raj explianed

"Well Raj does have a point" Lazlo stated

"Lazlo!" Patsy said irritated as he set the plate of smores on the line

"Enjoy the smores" Lazlo said walking away

"Uhh Thanks" Patsy said confused picking up a Smore as the Girls seeing this did the same, fallowing their leader as Patsy thought to herself biting into the smore

" _Lazlo, even when our sides are at disagreement, you can still find it to be generous_ " Patsy thought as the gooey marshmallow and melted choclate dripped down her chin


	6. Shooting Star

Night arrived as Patsy left the Squirrel's tent

"Where are you going Patsy?" Nina asked

"I'm Just going for a walk, maybe look up at the sky" Patsy replied as she walked down the dirt path running her fingers thru her straight pink hair, She noticed Lazlo at the Bean Cottage eating a hot dog as she realized this was another opportunity as she whistled softly to get Lazlo's attention as he walked over to the line

"What do you want Patsy?" Lazlo asked

"I Was gonna go for a walk and thought you might like to join me" Patsy offered

"Really" Lazlo said confused

"Well It's getting dark, and a girl like myself shouldn't walk alone"Patsy teased

"Okay" Lazlo said confused

"Great Pasty replied holding her hand out as she pulled up Lazlo

"What are you eating?" Patsy asked looking at the Hot dog

"Oh, It's a Jelly Dog" Lazlo answered

"Jelly Dog... Am I saying that right" Patsy said confused

"It's a recipe me Raj and Clam made try a bite" Lazlo offered handing the wiener to Patsy as she took a bite, her taste buds were flooded by the zingy tatse of the mustard coated the meat log as The bun were of a soft consistency, It practically melted in her mouth

"Wow" Patsy said amazed as she scarfed down the remaining half of the hot down letting of a soft belch

"Whoa...Excuse me" Patsy said blushing with embarrassment.

"So Uh About that walk" Lazlo said

"Follow me, There is a special secret spot i want to show you" Patsy said as Lazlo rubbed his hands gleefully

"I love Secrets" Lazlo responded as Patsy looked at Lazlo

"Close you're eyes" Pasty requested as lazlo did So. patsy then proceed to unite the blue neckerchief around her neck blindfolding Lazlo as she led him up hill to an area which showed a view of camps lit by moonlight as she sat him down on a log

"Okay Lazlo, You can look now" Patsy said as Lazlo removed the blindfold looking at the sight amazed at the view, This was so much better then the tree view he had

"It's...amazing" Lazlo replied

"I Think so to" Patsy replied looking at the sight admiring all the stars

"I Come here all the time, It's my secret spot" Patsy added

"Why are you showing me this?" Lazlo asked confused

"We'll I'm Sorry about the incident with the tree earlier" Patsy responded

"It's No biggie" Lazlo replied as they both looked up at the sky

"Look Patsy, a shooting star" Lazlo called out as Patsy closed her eyes making a wish on it as the star passed

"What did you wish for?" Lazlo asked

"If I Tell you it won't come true" Patsy replied

"Oh" Lazlo replied

"Look Lazlo, There's another reason I called you up here" Patsy said nervous

"I'm all ears Lazlo replied

"It's Something I've always wanted to tell you, Three Little words I could never bring up the courage to tell you, but I think I'm finally ready" Pasty stated as she choked on the next three words

"Lazlo, I...I...I...Li..Lazlo, I like you" Patsy spat out

"That's cool Patsy, I Like you too" Lazlo replied not understanding her meaning

"Really" Patsy responded

"Of Course, You're my friend" Lazlo said mistaking her confession for a more simple term.


	7. Confession

"Yeah... Friends" Patsy replied covering her feeling of heartbreak

"Well, I'm going back to Campsite" Lazlo repelied heading back as he waited for her as just looked at him

"Go on without me, I'll go back on my own; a want to spend a little more time up here" Patsy said sitting on the log as Lazlo nodded

"Thanks for showing me the spot" Lazlo said heading back as patsy just thought to herself

"Friends, we are JUST FRIENDS" Pasty sobbed feeling like her heart just got shattered as she got the answer to a question she's been wanting to know for years as she curled on the long

Patsy started walking down the path to the Tent where the Girls were staying

"Hey Patsy where have you been?" Getchen asked

"Out Walking" Patsy replied heading into the tent zipping it up

"I'm gonna go to bed" Patsy replied undoing her Squirrel Scout uniform as she changed into her nightgown as she curled into her sleeping bag

"Patsy are you seriously going to sleep?" Nina asked as The Mongoose nodded clinging to her Pillow

"It's only 8:00" Gretchen added confused as the why pasty wanted to sleep

"And I'm Tired" Patsy used as an excuse for wanting to sleep

"You Don't seem sleepy" Gretchen noted

"Yeah are you okay?" Nina asked with concern foe her friend

"I'm Fine, what is this 20 questions" Pasty replied irratated

"Something just doesn't seem right with you Patsy" Gretchen said actully concerned for once which was really rare for her

"Sorry Gretchen, I didn't know I was ON TRIAL" Patsy spat out which was completly unexpected , she never lashed out at her friends

"Sorry" The Tomboyish gator said softly as she backed off, which was rare for her

"GOOD NIGHT" Patsy replied turning. She remianed still as the two other girls were sitting around their campfire roasting Marshmallows

"It it me or did something seems off with Patsy" Nina said concerned her their leader

"Patsy Is as tough as steel" Gretchen said as they both continued roasting as their Marshmallows as 20 minutes passed The Girls heard a weird sound coming from the tent

"Do you heart that?" Nina said as they both listened hearing the sounds of sobbing. The two entered the tent to see the sounds were coming from Patsy

"Patsy" Gretchen said turning the Mongoose as she swung a Punch at Gretchen earning a gasp from all three of them, Patsy was shocked by her actions

"Look Girls I'm sorry, I'm dealing with a lot on my plate" Patsy replied who was clearly crying

"Can We help" Nina offered

"NO, It's something I HAVE to handle myslef" Pasty responded

"Patsy wouldn't you let us help you?" Nina asked

"Look You're our Best Friend, If ANYTHING is bothering you we will help you, That's what Friends do" Gretchen said putting her hand of Patsy's back as she was going to swat it away but changed her mind afetr all Nina and Gretchen were her BEST FRIENDS, maybe they desreved to know

"Okay, I'll Tell you two, But you can't breath a word to anyone" Patsy said wiping tears from her eyes

"Okay" Nina said

"I mean it NO ONE else can know about this

"We Understand" Gretchen said

"Not The other Girls, Not Miss Doe, You take this to your grave" Patsy said dead serious

"We Promise, Scout's Honor" They both said


	8. True Friends

Pasty's throat was sore from the crying but she managed to say the words

"I'm In love with lazlo" Patsy replied as the other two looked shocked

"Seriously?" Nina responded confused as Patsy nodded

"I Can't believe it, Patsy Smiles, of the Squirrel Scout in Love with a Bean Scout" Gretchen said shocked

"Gretchen" Nina said looking at her in a cold sense

"I Just Find it shocking" The Gator replied in defense

"How Long exactly have you had _feelings_ for Lazlo?" Nina asked confused to this factor

"Years" Patsy replied

"Seriously?" Gretchen replied in flat disbelief

"Well Have you told Lazlo?" Nina asked

"Well, I told him i _like_ him, But he thought I Meant _Like_ as in friend" Patsy explained

"Well Just Tell him you love him" Nina proposed

"I've been trying " Patsy replied

"How much _do_ you love him?" Nina asked

"A Lot, I just want to spend an endless night with him in a gentle embrace warmed by our body heat coming together as a single source; then ending it with a long passion-fueled kiss under the pale moonlight " Patsy said telling the two of her romantic fantasy as she was sitting Indian style as she picked her pillow up giving it a hug

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard" Gretchen said as she and Nina began tearing

"That's so Beautiful" Nina replied wiped her eye

"Patsy, WE are gonna HELP YOU get together with Lazlo" Gretchen said to in a confident tone to Patsy as they wiped the tears off their faces

"Really Gretchen, Nina,You'll do that for me" Patsy said

"I'd Have to be a fool to ignore those feelings" Nina stated

"I Might not like the Beans, but I Can't stand seeing you miserable and concealing your romantic feelings like that" Gretchen said rubbing Patsy's back as the mongoose looked at her friends

"Come on Patsy, let's see that signature smile of yours" Nina said as Pasty let out a faintest smile

"feel better?" Gretchen asked

"A Little" Pasty said hugging her pillow in her lap

"Well lets get some sleep" Gretchen said as her and Nina took of their uniforms and changed into their nightgowns

"And no more crying" Gretchen added softly patting Patsy's cheek

"Thanks, You two are always there to help me" Patsy said crawling into her sleeping bag as the other two girls did the same.

Patsy was tugging the collar of her gown nervous about the fact that she just told her deepest secret but Nina and Gretchen seemed really caring and wanting help, Patsy was surprised How Gretchen turned form a cold blood jerk to such caring friend, She has never seen that side of her. Patsy laid down gripping the edge of her sleeping bag as she wondered how Gretchen and Nina would help, hoping they weren't gonna tell Lazlo; she wanted to be the one who told him that.

Patsy was surprised that her friends accepted the fact that she was in love, especially with a boy from Camp Kidney, maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. Pasty thought of all this as she fell asleep.


	9. Peace Offering

It was 9 in the morning At the Jellys' cottage when the three boys woke up smelling a weird aroma

"What's that smell" Raj asked leaving the bed in his were only his red peanut boxer short sniffing the air as the other beans got out of their hammocks getting dressed.

The Three left the Cottage heard a sizzling sound as they looked seeing the Squirrel Scouts cooking in pan over an open flame

"Oh you three are finally up" Nina said running a spatula thru the pan flipping a pancake

Pancakes!" Clam said happily as Gretchen brought over a plate

"We Thought We'd do something nice to you" Gretchen said handing the plate

"Really, You never want to do anything nice...ever" Raj said in disbelief as she handed Lazlo the plate

"We've been thinking it over and We've been acting very shitty to you" Gretchen commented

"Which Is Why we've decided We're gonna start being more nice to you" Nina said wiping her foot in the dirt breaking up the line as the girls welcomed them over to their side

"We Made you some pancakes as a peace offering" Patsy stated

"Well That's Nice of you" Lazlo said stepping over

"It was Patsy's idea" Gretchen stated as the boys started eating the pancakes

"So all you girls are gonna be nicer to the Bean scouts?" Raj asked standing as he was eating the pancakes as they heard more hardware sound and saw Clam near another pile a sawdust and he puffed, revealing it to be a Picnic table as he picked it up setting it near the Girls tent as the six sat down

"WE are going to be nicer to YOU, we can't say anything for the other girls, Also we can't act to nice to you in front of the other scouts" Patsy answered

Why not, Aren't you like their leader Patsy" Raj asked

"What, We still have a reputation" Gretchen replied

"That's understandable" Lazlo said

"We were gonna go swimming in Leaky Lake, wonder do you three want to come along" Lazlo offered

"I Told you girl we should've taken our swimsuits" Patsy said holding a bag

"Wait you boys brought your trunks" Nina said

"Cheap Man's Trunks" Clam stated taking off his shirt and short wearing purple plaid boxers shorts

"Woo" Clam said rushing to the lake

"Clam wait up" Raj said following Clam

"Guys wait for me" Lazlo Called out to his cabin mates

"I'll see you at the lake" Lazlo said picking up Clam's uniform

"Clam, you forgot your uniform" Lazlo called out as he was out of range as Lazlo shrugged running down the path as The girls were left alone

"Well, let's get changed" Patsy said as the girl made their way into the tent to change from the uniforms into their swimsuits.

"I Don't Think I'll ever really understand those Beans" Gretchen said undoing her uniform and unhooking her training bra

"I Can't thank you two enough for helping me" Patsy said already undressed pulling her swimsuit out from the bag

"We're always glad to help" Nina said pulling her suit from the bag

"Plus I Don't even dislike them that much" Nina added zipping up her suit adjusting it as the girls were wearing their swimsuits leaving the tent.


	10. Coming Clean

The three girls Went to the lake in their Swimsuits where the boys were in the water

There you guys are" Nina said setting her bag down as Patsy grabbed a vine from a tree as she ran into the lake swinging into a cannonball as she plopped into the water making a big splash as the others clapped

"That was Impressive" Lazlo complemented as the Mongoose smiled

"My Turn" Gretchen said doing the same as she landed in the water as they clapped.

30 minutes Lazlo got out of the water as he clenched his stmoach

"Lazlo are you okay?" Raj asked

"Stomach Cramp, I shouldn't have eaten those pancakes" Lazlo said

"You wanna walk back" Patsy offered as she crawled out getting on her feet

"Yeah, That Sounds nice" Lazlo responded as the two walked down the dirt road.

Pasty was blushing Looking at Lazlo who was only wearing his soaked boxer shorts

"Thanks for the Pancakes Patsy" Lazlo said as Patsy smiled

"Glad you liked them Lazlo" Patsy replied

"Sorry for your cramp" The Mongoose added

"I'm feeling better already" Lazlo replied

"That's good to hear" Patsy replied

"Thanks for showing me your secret spot, you're an amazing friend" Lazlo said appricating Patsy's recent kindness giving Patsy a hug as she gasped happily returning the hug as lazlo wiggled around trying to breath

"Patsy you can let go know" Lazlo replied feeling sufficated as patsy let go as she blushed with embarassment as they continued walking

"Sorry Lazlo" Patsy said putting her hands behind her back

"You are a good hugger" Lazlo said as Patsy smirked. her heart was beating with the upmost rapancy, she felt this was her best opurtunity

"Lazlo, Remeber last night when I said I liked you?" Patsy said as lazlo shrugged

"Yeah" The Monkey said as patsy Stopped walking and turned to Lazlo

"I Want you to know, I _really_ like you" Patsy stated holding Lazlo's hands as he looked at her akwardly

"Wait when you say like me, what do you mean?" Lazlo asked

"I'm in love with you Lazlo" Patsy confessed as Lazlo looked at her

"Wow, that is just whoa...never saw that coming" Lazlo admitted

"So" Patsy said rubbing her foot in the dirt

"So what?" Lazlo asked

"What about you, How do you feel about me, I Really like you Lazlo, and I _want_ to be your girlfriend" Patsy asked

"Well I've Never really had feelings for a girls before, I Don't know If i'm ready for a girlfriend" Lazlo responded

"Ohh... I see" Pasty said

"It's not like that Patsy, I do like you, You're smart, nice and pretty, I Just don't think I'm ready _yet_ " Lazlo responded

"So...There's still hope" Patsy said smiling as Lazlo nodded

"Can I Please have just _one_ kiss" Patsy asked as lazlo shrugged

"Okay one kiss" lazlo agreed as patsy smiled backing up aginst a tree, feeling the back press against the rear of her damp swimsuit as she Kissed Lazlo for the first time.

Lazlo was suprised by Patsy skill, feeling her tounge rubbing against his mouth as she wrapped her hands around him

Pasty withdrew her tounge looking at lazlo who was in shock

"Lazlo, I Know you don't think you're ready, but Please, just give me a chance" Patsy said

"Okay, I see no harm in that" Lazlo agreed as these very words in a state of pure orgasmic pleasure, her mission was complete, even if Lazlo thought he wasn't ready, and she got a kiss out of him.


End file.
